


Pizza Angel

by Viaxlai



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Crack, Pizza, Playful Johnny Storm, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viaxlai/pseuds/Viaxlai
Summary: Johnny is hungry for pizza and is very dramatic about it. The rest of the team joins in.





	Pizza Angel

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/jEUJTo6-stg
> 
> Listen and read if you want. This is a song fic. I am not sorry for this. Please enjoy

Johnny Storm sat in the Baxter Building looking upset. His teammates looked concerned for their usually prank playing younger teammate. He sighed and looked at the clock

"Are you okay?" His older sister, Susan, asked. He turned to them

"Got the munchies on that fateful night, round eight 'o clock. So I phoned in a pizza for delivery. But I had a feeling that something wasn't right, 'cause I waited for hours and...no pizza." He said. The others looked at each other, then back at him. 

"I want to see how this goes" Ben said. Sue looked at Reed for back up on this. Reed shrugged and continued to watch him. 

"I set the table with a paper plate  
How would I know that it'd be late?  
It's taken so long, where could it be?  
Had a thirty minute guarantee" Johnny sang, springing up from the couch. His teammates rolled their eyes. This was a typical Johnny Storm behavior. 

"Pizza Angel, please come to me  
Tomato sauce, and cheese so gooey  
Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees  
You're my number one pie from Sicily!" Johnny was literally on his knees. Reed scoffed.

"Is he really praying to a pizza god?" He asked.

"Who knows at this point" Ben said. 

"You have to admit it is a bit catchy though" Sue said. Her two counterparts looked at her.

"Did it get lost?  
Did they just forget?  
Should I have ordered on the internet?  
Ready for dinner, now I'm not so sure  
I think my soda's room temperature" Johnny grabbed his two litter of pepsi and jumped onto the computer chair. He drank it and pouted. It was in fact room temperature.

"Pizza Angel, please come to me" Johnny said

"Come to me!" Sue sang. Ben and Reed stared at her as she was insane.

"Why fight it?" She said. Ben looked at Reed. 

"No. I am not joining" Reed said. Johnny continued on his silly little show. 

"Tomato sauce, and cheese so gooey  
Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees" he slid on his knees on the floor. 

"On my knees!" Ben and Sue chorused. Reed shook his head no. Sue rolled her eyes. 

"And don't forget to add my favorite anchovies!" Johnny sang. He was now dancing. He grabbed Reed and twirled him. They began to dance.

"No no no" Reed said. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Ben and Sue sang

"I was concerned for my delivery  
Eight little slices of heaven for me  
Can't stop thinking it would make me smile  
When I taste my first Chicago style" the teen sang. Reed was stretching himself towards the door. However, Johnny got in the way. Reed cursed under his breath.

"Going crazy while I pace the floor  
Then my heart skipped  
When I heard the door!" He sang. He opened the door. The others cheered.

"Oh thank god this is done" Reed said

"I opened the door in expectation, but it was the saddest sight I ever saw. I could still smell the sweet aroma of deep dish goodness...but the box was empty." He glared at the boy. It was young delivery boy, Peter Parker. Peter stood sheepishly as the other members glared as well.

"The house number was broken, so I couldn't find you. I was getting kind of hungry so I...ate your pizza. Sorry about that. You don't need to tip me or anything." Peter smiled sheepishly. Ben raised his fist and shook it. Peter's eyes widened and he ran out. Johnny fell to the ground with his box.

Reed sighed as he saw his brother in law fake crying over the missing pizza. He felt bad.

"I will sing. And order another pizza" Reed said. Johnny looked up at him.

"Pizza Angel, please come to me" Johnny sang, holding the box tightly to him. 

"Come to me!" Reed, Sue, and Ben sang in harmony. Reed ordered another pizza online and from a different place. 

"Tomato sauce, and cheese so gooey  
Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees" Johnny stroke the box and hung his head

"On my knees!" They sang after him. Reed confirmed his order. 

"You'll live forever in my memory!  
Pizza Angel, please come to me" Johnny said, dake sobbing again.

"Come to me!" The three older members surrounded Johnny and the pizza box.

"Tomato sauce, and cheese so gooey  
Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees" Johnny told the box. 

"On my knees!" The three chorused. 

"I will miss you for eternity!" Johnny whispered to it. He put his head on it and fake sobbed. The others got up and left to go do other things. 

About twenty minutes later of fake crying, there was a knock at the door. Johnny cheered and got the pizza. He paid for it and threw the other box.

"I love pizza" he said, plopping on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> You read all of that? You have guts. You deserve a gold star for reading this. But i had to. The song was stuck in my head so i thought it would be a funny if Johnny was singing it.


End file.
